A One Night Stand to Remember
by Cinderella731
Summary: What happens when Logan meets a strangely familiar girl in Joes Bar? Oneshot R


_**I may just be a weirdo but I always wondered what this would be like so it has been my pleasure to finally put in words what I think it would be like to have the one romance that has always "been" there but never really happened…This story is placed after the 3**__**rd**__** movie.**_

"Logan?" Storm opened the door just enough for her head to poke through. The room smelled of Brandy and sweat. When she looked around the room she saw a mess of empty bottles, broken glass and wife beaters. Logan looked even worse though. He hadn't shaved since Jean's second death, let alone showered.

"What do you want?" Logan didn't move. He was sitting on the side of his bed looking down to the floor. His glass of brandy was only half full and he downed it with one swallow. It didn't matter how much he drank he couldn't get the image of Jean dying in his arms out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her eyes losing their shine. He saw her body going limp and her head falling back, losing life.

Storm walked in avoiding the mess to the best of her abilities. It had been a month since that day and she thought it was high time Logan got out and did something besides mourn in his sorrows. "Get up! Get up right now and shower. Today is a new day and we are going to embrace it." Storm walked to the windows and hurled open the curtains causing Logan to flinch in the light.

"What?" Logan looked up and watched Storm head to his bathroom. He wasn't happy with the light or the fact that someone was in his room. Waiting in silence he heard the shower start up. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

Storm peeked out of the bathroom for only a second. "Because if you don't I will send the entire school in here just to bother you until you do listen to me. And that's a promise" She ducked back into the bathroom and started picking up the clothes. If she planned on cleaning up Logan he needed to start in a clean room.

"Fine." Logan wasn't okay with it but he knew Storm was true to her word. He grabbed a wife beater of the floor, smelled it, shrugged and took it to the bathroom with him. He looked around to a completely different looking bathroom. It was amazing what a woman could do when she put her mind to it. The clothes were in the hamper, and the bottles were all scattered in Storm's arms. The toilet, sink and shower had been scrubbed clean, but best of all the floor had been swept and mopped. "How the hell…"

"It's a woman's thing. Now hurry up." She walked to the door as Logan took his shirt off. "While you shower I'm going to clean that…that thing you call a room. You have 10 minutes and then I storm in here and shower you myself. Don't forget to shave." She walked closed the door and dropped all the bottles on his bed. She was exhausted.

"Better?" Logan was standing in the doorway glistening in water. He had shaved and combed his remarkably long hair.

"Much." Storm smiled at the relationship her and Logan had. They had a friendship to die for and both knew that there was no way they would ever have a romantic relationship. "The only thing missing is a haircut."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Logan still had heartache but he still felt better after the shower and shave. Plus he had a joking relationship with Storm. "And how did I do time wise?"

Storm laughed and looked at her watch. "7 minutes exactly. And how did I do with the room?" She waved her arms in a showing gesture.

"Marvelous. So how about that haircut?" Logan grabbed a chair from his room and walked back into the bathroom. He grabbed his shears from the drawer and sat down.

Storm grabbed a comb and started snipping. "Would you care if I cut it a little shorter than normal?" She had always wondered what Logan would look like if his hair was 1-2 inches shorter.

"I guess not. It's not like I'm doing anything anyway." Logan understood why Storm had made him shower; shave and why the room was clean but did she honestly think he wouldn't go back into the gloom once she left?

"You see my friend that is where you are wrong. I have set up something with the Joes bar that gives you free drinks starting at 5 p.m." Storm was hoping Logan would be a girl that could temporally make him feel better.

Logan looked to his left a little. The mirror gave him a perfect backwards look at his clock sitting on the nightstand. "Its only noon."

"I know. We are going to do your laundry and take you out for a little shopping. You need some new button up's." Storm knew he wasn't going to be happy with the idea of shopping but she wanted to get him a new polo in his best color. Maroon.

"Shopping?" Logan raised his eyebrows in a your kidding right look. He wasn't the type of guy you went shopping with.

"Yup shopping. There done." Storm stood back and admired her work; somehow with his hair that little bit shorter Logan looked even more mysterious. Sexier even. "Now get your shoes on. Let's get this show on the road."

--

It was 5:30 and Logan was sipping on his 2nd glass of brandy. He was wearing an old pair of jeans with his new baby blue polo. He and Storm agreed the maroon one would be worn when he was feeling better. Joes was his favorite bar near the school but today just didn't feel like a day to be at a bar. Sure he would most likely go home with some strange girl that would give him a fix for a couple hours but in the end it was just another girl.

"Would you like another?" Logan looked to his right to see a beautiful young woman with pale skin, black short hair and hazel almond shaped eyes. Her voice was vaguely familiar but Logan just assumed he was imagining it. She was wearing a purple silk blouse that hung onto her every curve. Its V neck was just low enough to show some cleavage but high enough to be a mystery. He turned a looked over her entire body. She might actually be worth it.

"Sure, and just what are you having tonight my dear?"

"Scotch on rocks please." She was looking him over too, she hadn't seen him in awhile but nothing changed. He still had the rock hard body, still had the scent of masculine and a voice that would make her quiver.

"My kind of girl." His voice was gruff.

"Because I can handle real liquor or because of my forwardness?"

"Both." Logan stood up from is stool so that he was full height, and stuck out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Logan."

The women didn't move an inch. She had one arm bent on the bar for support and the other was fiddling with her shirt. "I know."

Logan was confused. Obviously he had met this girl before but he couldn't for his life remember where. "And you are?" He moved his hand from in front of him like an idiot and as he asked her, her name handed her the scotch.

"If your lucky I will tell you later."

"Good enough for me." Something wasn't adding up here. It would be his luck Storm set up a one night stand for him and he was being blind sighted. "What is it you do for a living?"

"I'm an accountant, but I have a feeling you don't really care about that." As she said this she stood up to her full height of 5'6" and moved in closer to him. "You seem to me as the kind of guy who's good at one thing, and enjoys the fact that you're good at it." She was moving her hand up his chest and onto his shoulder to play with his hair.

"Alright. Fair enough." He was mesmerized by the twinkle in her eye.

Softly and sultry she whispered "And what about me? What kind of girl do I look like to you?"

Pulling her even closer he heard her gasp when he whispered into her ear "You look like the kind of girl that would be dangerous in bed. You're fiery and sexy. You're either just out of a relationship or haven't been in one so long your willing to sleep with a guy you have just met. So which is it darlin'? Are you desperate or heartbroken?"

She purposely let her lips slide against his ear when she whispered "Im just a girl looking for a good time."

Within the next instant they were in her apartment. He had her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he slid on hand on her thigh. The other hand was on the wall used for support. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Laying her down softly he peeled his wife beater off. He wasn't sure where but somewhere along the way he had lost his polo. He lied down on top of her and started kissing her again. Using one hand he undid her bra and with the other he slid it up to her breasts. Just below her breasts though he felt three scars and again something told him he knew this woman. Kneading and pinching her breasts he waited until he heard her moan softly. They sat up long enough for her to remove her shirt and they both knew it was the beginning of a great night.

--

The next morning Logan woke up the next morning by himself and to light shining in from the window. The house was still which meant the girl had left. She must have opened the curtains before she left. He sat up letting the light blanket fall in his lap and looked around the room. On the night table he saw a piece of paper under a cup of hot coffee. Obviously she hadn't left that long ago. When he reached for the cup of coffee he noticed his name was on the paper. He didn't plan on staying but he could at least read what she wrote. Hopefully she had signed her name because he still didn't know it.

Logan,

Thanks for a great night. Hopefully coffee is still hot when you get up. I would appreciate it if you were gone by the time I get home at 3.

Mystique

P.S. I go by Raven now

--


End file.
